Devil May Cry
by Koneko Metallium
Summary: Euh...que dire...c'est une fanfic Slayers (étonnant!) et on retrouve le couple XelFi encore dans une histoire pas possible pour sauver le monde...
1. Default Chapter

Enfin, je me mets aux fanfics. Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une sur Slayers, mais…la flemme, vous comprenez ? Mais pourquoi personne ne fait de fanfics Slayers en français?! Suis-je la seule francophone à aduler cette série ?! Deux fanfics sur fanfiction.net ! Il est temps de faire quelque chose ! Je vous préviens, je me suis fixée l'objectif de faire la plus longue des fanfics française slayersienne (avec des barbarismes pareils, vous devez avoir très peur pour la suite…). Bon, j'avoue, ce pari est stupide, vu le peu de participants…mais si vous voulez concourir, écrivez une fanfic de Slay en français et envoyez la sur fanfiction.net (et comme ça, je pourrais lire plein de fanfics sans me galérer avec l'anglais ^^…je crois que je rêve, là …)

J'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfic qui mettrait en scène mon couple préféré, à savoir Xelloss et Filia, néanmoins j'espère sincèrement ne pas tomber dans les clichés d'un romantisme mielleux (malheureusement, je crois que je me surestime). Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, désolé si vous ne supportez pas ce couple, mais bon, si vous êtes francophone et  nul en anglais, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'autres choix (niark !^^). Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ah, j'oubliais, ''reviewez '' bien sûr, sinon je n'irais pas loin. Et ne soyez pas trop dur,  c'est ma première fanfic…

Cinq ans. Il y avait déjà cinq ans que Filia s'occupait de Val, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'une mère pouvait donner à son enfant. Elle avait veillée sur l'oeuf pendant une année entière, jusqu'à son éclosion, et avait tout fait pour que le petit Ancien soit heureux et en bonne santé  Et pourtant, ça n'était pas suffisant. Filia regarda le petit Val d'un air anxieux. Qu'il maintienne ou non la forme humaine que Filia lui avait appris très tôt à conserver pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le résultat était le même : ces maudites taches noires ne partaient pas. Elles étaient apparus il y a une quinzaine de jours et semblaient s'élargir. Filia n'osait pas présenter son fils au médecin du village, redoutant l'inévitable : le médecin verrait tout de suite que Val n'était pas humain, et elle et lui seraient chassé comme de vulgaires Mazoku. Ca, jamais ! Mais malgré sa formation de prêtresse de haut rang, Filia ne savait rien des maladies qu'un ancien dragon pouvait contracter, et tous les sorts qu'elle avait employé pour le guérir avaient été inefficaces. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Val s'affaiblissait de jours en jours, sa forme humaine devenait imparfaite et Filia redoutait qu'il ne dévoile ses grandes ailes noires à un client ou à un de ses amis humains. Val leva vers elle un regard vitreux, ses magnifiques yeux dorés qui lui avaient values le surnom d' « œil de dragon » chez les villageois (habituellement, ce paradoxe faisait toujours sourire Filia) semblaient voilés par la douleur. Ce regard alarma d'avantage Filia.

  « Va te coucher. » lui dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulut ferme. Le gamin ne protesta pas,  enfermé dans un mutisme obstiné depuis  l'apparition des taches noires.

Jiras et Gravos regardaient Filia d'un air désolé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir que la décision de Filia était inébranlable. Leur association touchait à sa fin.

  « Je suis désolée, mais je dois le faire, sinon Val va…» la voix de Filia trembla et les deux compères ressentirent son désarrois. Tous deux craignaient aussi pour la vie de Val, leur ancien maître qu'ils avaient toujours adoré. 

  « Nous comprenons, Filia-sama, repris Jiras, nous ne vous empêcherons pas de le sauver », dit il  en baissant la tête. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

  « Je reviendrais » dit Filia en lui souriant tendrement. « occupez vous bien de la boutique en mon absence. Et si je ne reviens pas au bout d'un an et un jour, vous serez libre de vendre la boutique si le coeur vous en dit. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, sachez que nous nous reverrons »

Jiras lui sourit tristement.

« Larguez les amarres ! » hurla un matelot. Filia sentie son cœur se serrer à ses simples mots, si anodins pour un être humain et pourtant si importants pour elle. Debout sur le pont du bateau, Val dans ses bras, Filia regardait la terre qui l'avait accueillit pendant presque 700 ans s'éloigner. Elle avait emmené avec elle le strict minimum, sa masse, quelques vêtements de rechange pour elle et Val et quelques provisions, donc pas mal de thé et des herbes qui, infusée, semblaient calmer la douleur de son protégé. Combien de temps lui faudrait-t-il pour atteindre l'autre continent ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait dépensée la majeure partie de ses économies pour payer son billet, profitant du brusque essor du transport maritime entre les deux continents. En effet, peu après la victoire qu'elle et ses amis avaient remporté sur Dark Star, Sélone avait envoyé de nombreux bateaux à la rencontre de ce nouveau monde, et depuis, le commerce fleurissait entre ses deux terres séparées depuis si longtemps. Filia laissa vagabonder son esprit, et bientôt, le visage des amis qu'elle avait quitté lui revinrent en mémoire. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amélia…comment allaient ils ? Et Xelloss ? Filia secoua la tête. Comment osait il apparaître dans son esprit, celui l ? Elle en avait que faire de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. A l'heure qu'il est, il devait être en mission pour sa maîtresse,  préparant un sale coup pour détruire les siens. Elle vit dans ses souvenirs son sourire moqueur, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Lord of Nightmare avait pardonné les écarts de Valgarve, cela paraissait évident puisque elle lui avait donnée une nouvelle vie. Valgarve semblait avoir pardonné aux dragons d'or, à travers Filia. Cela, elle n'en était pas sûre, elle devait attendre que Val se souvienne de sa vie antérieure, et alors elle saurait si la haine de Val pour la race de sa mère s'atténuera un jour. Peut être qu'elle aussi pourrait pardonner à Xelloss ses crimes.  

Argh ! Je ne suis franchement pas satisfaite de ce prologue. J'espère tout de même avoir réussie à vous accrocher un petit peu. Peut être que j'aurais dû le réecrire… ? C'est terrible d'être flemmard…

J'espère quand  même quelques reviews pour m'aider. Aller, deux trop mots, ça ne vous prendras que trente secondes…pleaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!


	2. Chap 1

Dans la foulée, j'écris un autre chapitre, d'une longueur un peu plus raisonnable, cette fois. Dans ce chapitre, vous allez retrouver les Monts Kataar (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) et notre ami Milgazia.  Il est kawaiiiiiiiiiii pour un vieux ! En espérant que vous aurez le courage de lire jusque là …^^ 

         Filia descendit du bateau et soupira. Dix jours pour rejoindre ce continent. Quelle perte de temps ! Mais elle savait qu'il aurait était bien trop dangereux pour elle  de tenter une téléportation d'un continent à l'autre. D'une part elle ne savait pas exactement où elle aurait atterri, mais surtout parcourir une distance si importante en se téléportant les aurais exposés, elle et Val, à de nombreux dangers. Val dormait dans ses bras, le visage dévoré par l'une de ces taches. Il fallait faire vite ! Filia avait pris soin de prendre un bateau qui accostait au Nord du continent. Elle se concentra, et essaya de repérer la présence des siens. Elle ressentie une énorme concentration de magie divine, à quelques centaines de kilomètre de là, et n'hésita pas. Dans un éclair doré, Filia et Val disparurent devant les passants éberlués.

         Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait au pied d'une montagne, le Mont Kataar. Elle sourit et commença son ascension pour atteindre la Vallée des Dragons. Très vite, des dragons noirs vinrent à sa rencontre, certainement envoyés par des autorités supérieur qui auraient senti son arrivée.

« J'aimerais voir votre chef » leur dit-elle « Je m'appelle Filia Ul Copt »

« Suivez nous » répondit l'un des dragons noir « Milgazia-sama vous attend »

« Milgazia ? » s'étonna  Filia. Milgazia, le doyen et chef des dragons adorateurs du Dragon de l'Eau, et de tous les dragons  qui avaient trouvés refuge dans les Monts Kataar. Elle en avait tellement entendue parler…elle savait aussi que Milgazia avait aidé Lina et les autres à rejoindre la Clair Bible pour détruire Garve et Phibrizo. Quelle honneur pour elle de le rencontrer ! Les dragons noirs s'envolèrent, et Filia se transforma pour les suivre, tenant contre elle un Val terrorisé par l'ascension. Il n'avait jamais vol ! 

         Peu après, Filia découvrit la très renommée Vallée des Dragons. Elle contempla avec émerveillement l'immense cascade, la lumière du soleil qui jouait dans les gouttes d'eau, scintillantes comme du cristal, les arcs -en -ciel au dessus du courant paisible. En levant ses yeux éblouies,  elle vit un ciel sans nuage envahi par des milliers de ses congénères, et se sentie  rassurée : sa race était encore loin de l'extinction. Filia suivit l'un des dragons noirs jusqu'au sommet d'un grande tour blanche, cachée derrière une montagne, et repris sa forme humaine en atterrissant.

« Par ici » repris le dragon noir, dont la nouvelle forme laissait voir une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène et  aux grands yeux ambre. La fille en question conduisit Filia dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers éclairés par d'étranges statues de Dragon qui tenait en leur gueule une grosse boule de lumière dorée. Filia pris son temps pour observer les fresques et les scultures qui couraient sur les murs, représentant les grands évènements que leur monde avait vécut.  Elle admira la représentation du combat entre Sabranigodou et Cepheid, ou l'immense frise qui racontait la guerre de la résurrection de Satan. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Xelloss face aux dragons d'or, et sentie son cœur se serrer. Comment avais t'il pu faire ça, sans remords, sans hésitation ? Néanmoins, malgré le coté tragique de la scène, Filia ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Les dragons n'avaient pas un sens de l'humour très développés, et pourtant les artistes n'avaient pas été tendres avec Xelloss. Sa représentation était monstrueuse, avec une énorme tête qui n'avait rien d'humain et un corps minuscule, diminué. Comme si ces dragons avaient ressentis une espèce de soulagement, de vengeance en rendant Xelloss ridicule.

Filia aurait donné cher  pour que le Mazoku puisse voir cette fresque.

Quelque temps plus tard, Filia et la jeune dragonne se retrouvèrent face à une porte richement décorée selon l'architecture Ryuzoku. Celle-ci frappa trois coups et murmura : « Soram Izu Dena » Aussitôt, la porte s'ébranla et tourna lentement sur ses gonds. La jeune dragonne entra, suivie par  Filia qui serrait toujours Val dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de contempler l'étrange pièce circulaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Je vous attendais, Filia-san » 

Filia se tourna dans la direction de la voix, et vit un grand homme blond, dont l'apparence humaine ne masquait pas la puissance et l'expérience. Il la regarda d'un air grave, presque sévère. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche et dorée cerclé d'une ceinture d'or ornée d'un joyau rouge. Penché sur un bureau de marbre blanc, il semblait étudier de vieux manuscrits

   « Approche » lui dit-elle. Filia, très intimidée, avança lentement tandis que la dragonne noire disparaissait discrètement après avoir fait une rapide courbette à son maître.

Milgazia regardait Filia avec insistance, accentuant son malaise.

   « C'est donc toi, Filia ? » murmura-t-il. « J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi. C'est toi qui as aidée Lina Inverse à détruire Dark Star. Tous les dragons sont au courant de ton exploit, et j'avoue être impressionné. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? N'avais tu pas choisie de vivre parmi les hommes ? »

Filia le regarda, éberluée.

« Co…comment savez vous tout ça !? Je croyais que les détails de l'affaire avaient été tenus secret ! »

« Nous avons été informé des évènements par l'oracle du temple du Dragon du Vent, mais le temps que nous envoyons des émissaires pour vous aider, Dark Star avait déjà été détruit…et à quel prix ! » il soupira. « Le temple du Roi Dragon du Feu a été entièrement détruit, et nous avons perdu de nombreux dragons. Sans eux, nous sommes à présent de nouveau à égalité avec les Mazoku, dont les forces ont été réduites après la destruction des Lord Mazoku Garve et Phibrizo. »

Filia baissa la tête à l'évocation de ses amis massacrés presque sous ses yeux. Les dragons d'or étaient-ils si faibles ?

« Alors, quelle est la raison de ta présence ? » repris Milgazia, tirant brusquement Filia de ses mornes méditations. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et présenta son fils endormi à Milgazia.

« Voici donc le jeune Val. C'est lui qui est responsable de la résurrection de Dark Star. J'ai appris après que tu avais décidé de t'en occuper après sa résurrection. Méfis toi qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Sa puissance est peu commune, et il est le dernier représentant de son espèce » Milgazia baissa la voix et secoua la tête « triste histoire… ».Filia compris immédiatement à quoi Milgazia faisait allusion.

« Saviez-vous…Etiez vous au courant… » Filia baissa d'un ton : « saviez vous pour le génocide des anciens dragons ? » demanda-elle timidement.

Milgazia la regarda intensément, il semblait hésiter.

« Oui, dit-il, oui, je l'ai toujours su…et j'étais trop jeune à l'époque pour pouvoir dissuader le doyen de votre temple de mener son projet à exécution » Milgazia se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour surveiller le vol de ses protégés. « Voilà où cela nous à men »continua-il « je reste persuadé que si nous avions laissés les Anciens Dragons en paix, ils auraient finis par réagir face à la menace grandissante des Mazoku, et avec leur aide, nous aurions vaincus l'ennemi. L'Histoire aurais été tout autre. Mais n'oublie jamais ça, Filia : les Dragons servent le bien, mais sont capable de n'importe quoi pour arriver à leurs fin. En un sens, nous ne vallons pas mieux que les Mazoku »  Milgazia ferma les yeux et se tut quelques secondes. Filia s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre, Val toujours dans ses bras.

« Ils ne doivent jamais savoir », continua Milgazia en regardant les jeunes dragons qui volaient joyeusement dans le ciel bleu « aucun d'eux ne doit connaître la disgrâce des dragons d'or, ou leur foi en leur mission et en la justesse de leur ancêtres s'effritera, et précipitera notre ruine. »

Filia acquiesça silencieusement. Elle même avait eu beaucoup de mal à admettre la vérité. Mais il était temps pour elle d'exposer clairement sa requête.

« Val est malade, dit elle, il va de plus en plus mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, les sorts de magie blanche que j'ai utilisés sont tous inefficaces. Je suis venue vous demander de le soigner. » termina-elle d'un ton assuré. Milgazia la regarda sans rien dire, puis regarda le petit dragon.

« Suis moi ! » lui dit elle finalement. Filia ne se fit pas prier.

Milgazia conduisit Filia et Val dans une autre partie de la vallée, à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment surmonté d'un immense dôme. Des dragons, essentiellement des dragons blancs, entraient et sortaient sans cesse du bâtiment. Tous s'écartèrent à  leur passage, et saluèrent  respectueusement leur maître. 

« Nous voici dans le Refuge », dit ce dernier. « C'est ici que des prêtres et des prêtresses soignent les dragons blessés ou malades. Ton fils semble être atteint par une malédiction. Nous ferons notre possible »

Filia tressaillie à ces mots. Une malédiction ? Qui donc aurais pu le maudire, et surtout, quand ? Et si les Mazoku…

« Mais cela ne sera pas gratuit. Vois tu, Filia, tous ces prêtres sont surchargés de travail. De plus, personne ici n'a jamais soigné un Ancien Dragon,  et l'opération n'en sera que plus délicate. C'est pourquoi nous aurons besoin de ta coopération, en échange… »

Filia releva brusquement la tête, déterminée à se rendre utile.

« C'est simple » dit Milgazia, « nous manquons d'effectifs, et malgré la paix qui règne aujourd'hui entre les Mazoku et les Ryuzoku, nous avons besoin de dragons capable de défendre notre race en cas d'attaque. » Filia le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ? Devenir une guerrière ? Défendre la Vallée des Dragons ? L'air incrédule de Filia n'échappa pas à Milgazia, qui s'expliqua :

« Ton potentiel est immense, Filia, et tu l'as prouvé en joignant ton pouvoir à celui du Mazoku Xelloss. Peu de dragons auraient eu le courage de faire ça, lier son pouvoir avec un autre dragon est très dangereux, et le risque est doublé avec un humain. Alors avec un Mazoku tel que Xelloss… »

Filia rougit. Ce n'est pas possible, combien de personnes savaient pour ça ? Oser lier son pouvoir avec un Mazoku n'était pas seulement très dangereux, c'était aussi une honte chez les Ryuzoku.

« Filia, nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir, celui qui t'a permit de surmonter l'épreuve du partage d'énergie avec Xelloss, celui qui t'a permit d'abattre Dark Star »

« Mais enfin, Milgazia-sama, je n'était pas seule ! Sans Lina, mais aussi sans ses amis, sans Sirius et les siens, sans les armes, et même, sans Xelloss, tous cela aurait été impossible. Mon rôle était très secondaire ! »

« Au contraire, Filia, ton rôle était primordial, bien que tu n'en ai pas conscience. Mais laisse moi te montrer autre chose »

Milgazia appela un petit groupe des soignants les plus compétents et leur confia Val. Puis Milgazia et Filia reprirent leur forme de dragon  et s'envolèrent loin du Refuge. Ils arrivèrent peu après dans un petit chemin sur la montagne. Filia le suivit, un peu désorientée et toujours sous le choc des révélations précédentes. Finalement, Milgazia s'arrêta devant une paroi lisse de la montagne. Filia comprenait de moins en moins. Milgazia avança sa main et tout à coup, un passage s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux. Milgazia s'engagea dans le passage sans hésitation. Filia le suivit timidement.

« Où…où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt, lui répondit-il. Avance derrière moi, et surtout ne t'éloigne pas du chemin. Sinon tu erras ici à jamais. »

« Ah ! » dit elle simplement, essayant de faire taire ce sentiment de panique qui montait en elle. « D'accord ».

Filia promena ses yeux autour d'elle, cherchant un point de repère, un élément familier dans ce monde étrange, baigné d'une lumière bleutée qui éclairait d'énormes cristaux translucides.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Milgazia lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle obéit docilement, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'avait il amener dans cette dimension inhospitalière ? Milgazia agita sa main et murmura quelque chose, et soudain, une immense sphère verte, composée elle-même de six cercles dans lesquels était tracées une étoile à six branches, apparut autour de Filia et Milgazia. Au centre de cette sphère, une petite boule de lumière verte se forma.

« Voici la Clare Bible, l'héritage du Dragon de L'eau que nous gardons depuis plus de mille ans. Exceptionnellement, toi, Filia je t'en accorde l'accès. Tu auras la réponse à toutes tes questions. »


	3. Chap 2

De retour ! Malgré l'actualité statique de la section française de Slayers, et malgré le manque de reviews (oh, une, c'est toujours ça, hein ?!^^  merci à Katoryu Diethel qui m'a encouragé^^), je ne me décourage pas et sors deux nouveaux chapitres. Dans celui-ci, je relate quelques événements passés dans le monde Slayers, voir des événements relatifs aux romans. N'ayant pas moi-même eu la chance de pouvoir les lires, il se peut que les informations soient inexactes, car les sources internet ne sont pas toujours fiables. Gomen si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma version des faits. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il y aura quelques lecteurs et que surtout, ils apprécieront.

Filia jeta un regard perplexe à Milgazia, puis contempla l'étrange boule de lumière. C'était donc ça, la fameuse Clare Bible? Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête. D'un coté, elle se sentait un peu déçue, elle n'imaginait pas vraiment  la source du savoir suprême de cette façon. Mais en même temps, elle ressentait une immense fierté à l'idée de pouvoir accéder à cette connaissance infinie, au trésor jalousement gardé par les serviteurs du Roi Dragon de l'Eau, comme Lina avant elle. Mais pourquoi elle ? Lina avait été promise à une grande destinée, mais elle ? Poussée par la curiosité, Filia posa ses mains autour de cette étrange source de pouvoir. Elle entra dans une sorte de transe, et son esprit voyagea dans  une autre dimension. Venue de nulle part, une voix grave et monocorde se fit entendre.

« Bienvenue, Filia Ul Copt, Dragon d'Or. Que désires tu savoir ? » Filia, surprise, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit : « Comment vont mes amis et que font-ils ? »

« Lina Inverse et Gourry se sont mariés, ils arpentent les routes à la recherche d'aventure. Après votre séparation, ils se sont trouvés confrontés au Lord Mazoku Dynast Gausscherra, qu'ils ont tués avec l'aide de l'armure légendaire Zanapher. Le Mazoku se remet lentement de ses blessures. Ils ont aussi abattus une autre partie de Ruby Eyes Shabranigodou. Zelgadis Graywords est toujours à la recherche d'une formule pour retrouver sa forme initiale. Il vient régulièrement rendre visite à la Princesse Amélia de Sélone, qui se fait une joie de le revoir. »Filia sourit à ces nouvelles. « Jiras et Gravos t'attendent patiemment, ils ont repris la boutique et réussissent très bien. Xelloss va bien, il est actuellement en mission pour sa maîtresse Lord Beastmaster Zellas Metallium, qui est en guerre contre le Lord Deep Sea Dolphin pour la succession de Lord Phibrizo au titre de chef des Lord Mazoku. » Filia sursauta : N'avait-elle pas demandé des nouvelles de ses AMIS ? Alors pourquoi avoir des nouvelles de Xelloss et des Mazoku ? Néanmoins, elle était contente de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Filia posa une autre question :

« Qui se cache derrière la malédiction de Val ? Va t-il guérir ? »

Etrangement, la Clare Bible sembla hésiter. Elle se décida enfin.

« Il est des vérités qu'il vaut mieux découvrir par soi même, c'est pourquoi je ne te dirais pas qui est le responsable. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il sera bientôt en pleine forme » 

Filia tressaillit à cette réponse. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? La Clare Bible n'était-elle pas sensée répondre à TOUTES ses questions ? Mais Filia n'insista pas. De toute, façon, elle savait  maintenant le plus important: il allait guérir. Filia se décida donc à poser la dernière question qui lui tenait à cœur sur le moment :

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Le savoir de la Clare Bible n'est pas offert à n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi moi, une simple ancienne prêtresse du Roi Dragon du Feu ? Quelle vérité suis-je sensée apprendre ? »

La voix marqua une pose puis dit : « Les dragons t'ont attendus pendant près de mille ans »

« Hein ? » murmura Filia. Puis soudain, une étrange lumière bleue l'enveloppa, elle leva un bras pour protéger son visage et hurla. Elle ressentie une intense douleur, comme une brûlure, tandis que ses vêtements était arrachés par le souffle. Les joyaux qu'elle portait sur le front et sur la tête se fendillèrent puis  explosèrent en un million d'éclats émeraude. Des signes apparurent sur son corps, et elle reconnue le symbole du Seigneur Dragon de l'Eau sur son bras, ainsi que des écrits en ancienne langue dragon qui semblaient correspondre à une incantation. La douleur lui fit perdre une partie de sa forme humaine, ses ailes et sa queue émergèrent brutalement. Le panique la submergea. Mais soudain, sans crier gare, la douleur s'estompa pour laisser place à une douce sensation de bien-être. Filia se sentait flotter et se demanda un moment si elle n'était pas retournée dans son œuf. Ou peut être avait-elle été aspirée dans la Mer du Chaos ? Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, et avait l'étrange sensation que la lumière bleue avait aspirée toute son énergie, toute sa volonté. La voix de la Clare Bible la sortie de sa torpeur :

« Il est temps pour toi de savoir toute la vérité, et savoir aussi pourquoi tu fus le dragon choisi par les Dieux pour sauver le monde au coté des autres races. Lorsque Ceiphied a abattu Shabranigodou, il s'est retiré dans la Mer du Chaos, et a divisé son pouvoir et son âme en quatre parties qui sont les quatre Seigneurs Dragons du Ciel, du Feu, de l'Eau et de la Terre. Il a aussi gardé une petite partie de ce pouvoir qui se transmet aux nouveaux Chevaliers de Ciephied. Ceci est la version que tu connais. » Filia tressaillit et attendit la suite, ne sachant plus si elle rêvait ou si tout cela était réel. 

« Cependant, continua la Clare Bible, le Roi Ceiphied savait qu'il était dangereux de léguer tous ses pouvoirs en même temps. En effet, les Seigneurs ne pouvait pas utiliser la totalité de leur pouvoir à leur naissance, et ils étaient donc au début de leur vie des proies faciles pour les Seigneurs Mazoku. Alors le Roi Ceiphied scella une petite partie de son pouvoir, la dernière partie, dans un œuf, avant de disparaître. Et cet œuf traversa les millénaires sans que ni les Ryuzoku ni les Mazoku n'y prêtes attention, bien caché dans le creux de l'arbre bénis Fragoon. Puis la guerre pour la Résurrection de Satan commença, et le Seigneur Dragon de l'Eau disparut en combattant Shabranigodou et son subordonné, le Lord Mazoku Garve. Peu après l'annihilation d'une des parties du pouvoir de Ceiphied, le Seigneur Dragon du Feu offrit un oracle à ses serviteurs, leur apprenant que la dernière partie du pouvoir du Roi Ceiphied était scellé quelque part. Les serviteurs partirent alors à sa recherche, une recherche qui dura dix ans. Lorsque l'un des Serviteur du Seigneur Dragon du Feu, un grand prêtre nommé Bazard Ul Copt , s'approcha de l'arbre, l'œuf réagit et brilla d'une intense lueur, ce qui éveilla son attention. Il dénicha l'œuf et  le garda précieusement pendant des siècles, jusqu'à son éclosion. Quand une petite Dragon d'Or en sortie, il lui donna le prénom de Filia. »

Filia secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sentait son cœur qui s'accélérait davantage à chaque seconde, comme si il allait exploser.

« C'est…c'est impossible ! Je n'y crois pas ! » arriva-t-elle à articuler. Mais la Clare Bible ne pouvait mentir, elle le savait.

La Clare Bible continua, impassible :

« Mais Bazard Ul Copt garda le secret de l'origine de l'œuf, pour protéger sa fille adoptive. Il y a vingt ans, sentant la mort arriver des suites de son combat contre Sherra, la générale du Lord Dynast Gaussherra, il révéla la vérité au doyen des Serviteur du Dragon du Feu. Celui-ci avait déjà pris conscience de l'énorme potentiel magique encore endormi dans le corps de cette jeune prêtresse apparemment comme les autres. Il la choisi donc pour accomplir la grande mission de trouver les humain élus. Il espérait que lors de son voyage, Filia aurait l'occasion de lever les sceaux, posés par chacun des Seigneurs et le Flare Dragon Ciephied lui-même, qui gardaient et masquaient ses pouvoirs aux yeux des ennemis. Mais il n'avait pas prévu la rébellion de la jeune prêtresse, et celle-ci échappa à son contrôle. Oui, cette jeune prêtresse, c'est toi, Filia, et tu seras bientôt beaucoup plus puissante que Milgazia lui- même.»

  Filia écouta le récit, fascinée. Soudain, la sensation de flottement qu'elle avait ressentie s'estompa, et elle sortie de sa transe. Le retour à la réalité fut pour le moins difficile, et Filia se retrouva par terre, agenouillée devant une espèce de boule de lumière bleue. Elle se releva et fit un rapide point sur la situation. Les écritures Ryuzoku qui couvraient auparavant son corps avaient disparus, hormis la marque du Dragon de l'Eau sur son bras. Mais surtout…elle était entièrement nue !!! Filia regarda en arrière et vit ce qu'elle redoutait de voir : Milgazia la regardait d'un air ahuri, avant qu'il ne tente dignement de reconstruire son masque habituel d'indifférence. Filia replia pudiquement ses ailes sur elle, gênée. Paradoxe de la culture Ryuzoku, les dragons ne ressentait aucune honte lorsqu'ils étaient nus sous leur forme naturelle, alors qu'ils cachaient leur forme humaine.

« Hum » fit Filia pour rompre le pesant silence. « On y va ?" 


	4. chap 3

            Dix ans passèrent. Milgazia enseigna à Filia la magie à un niveau bien plus élevé. Son potentiel était vraiment exceptionnel, et Milgazia ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle le dépasserait, lorsqu'un d'autres sceaux tomberaient. Car l'un des sceaux magiques qui retenait le pouvoir de Filia avait été levé lorsqu'elle avait été au contact de la Clare Bible, dix ans auparavant. Il lui avait appris à se battre, à défendre les siens. En réponse à la grande bonne volonté dont elle avait fait preuve durant son apprentissage, il l'avait nommée commandant d'une des sections des Forces de Défense Internes des Monts Kataar, une fonction dont elle était très fière. Milgazia pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle espérait pouvoir un jour se mesurer au Mazoku qui l'avait tant agacé quinze ans plus tôt. Un fracas épouvantable le tira brusquement de sa rêverie et il leva la tête de son travail pour voir la porte s'ouvrir en éclat. Un jeune dragon d'une quinzaine d'années, dont la forme actuelle lui donnait l'apparence d'un humain assez grand pour son âge, aux longs cheveux émeraude et aux yeux dorés pétillants de malice, entra sans aucune gène apparente dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Milgazia foudroya le jeune dragon du regard.

« Val ! Je t'ai dit mille fois que ce n'était pas un endroit pour jouer ici ! Tu devrais être en cours avec ton instructeur ! Où est ta mère ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire ! Ne t'a t'elle pas enseigné qu'on frappait avant d'entrer  et qu'on saluait les grands sages ?! »

Val fit la moue: « Ma mère est trop occupée à ''défendre les Monts Kataar'' en temps de paix. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer ! Mais elle m'a envoyée pour te dire…pour vous dire, Milgazia-sama  _le Milgazia-sama en question n'apprécia pas trop l'ironie à peine masquée qui perçait dans la voix de Val_ qu'elle a ''envoyé un émissaire à la rencontre de dragons d'argent serviteurs du Seigneur Dragon du Vent, qui désirent intégrer les Monts Kataar le temps des réparations nécessaire à leur temple endommagé suite au passage d'une tornade'' » dit il en répétant exactement le discours de sa mère, imitant du même coup son ton légèrement précieux et officiel. Milgazia soupira.

« Dit lui qu'elle a bien fait, et que son émissaire peut conduire ces dragons jusqu'à mon bureau. »

« Ok, j'y vais » lança Val avant de disparaître par téléportation, alors qu'il savait très bien que cela était interdit par le règlement dans l'enceinte des bâtiments. Milgazia soupira à nouveau. Il devait bien le reconnaître, les dragons, bien que gardiens de la Paix, aimaient l'action. Ce jeune Val surexcité en était une preuve. Et même lui, le sage Milgazia, commençait à s'ennuyer depuis que la paix avait réduit son rôle d'enseignement et de protection des dragons des Monts Kataar. Son rôle devenait purement administratif. D'un autre coté,  il ne désirait aucunement une nouvelle guerre : la précédente avait été beaucoup trop meurtrière pour sa race.

       La demi obscurité régnait comme toujours dans le palais de Lord Beastmaster. Xelloss apparut soudainement à l'entrée de la grande salle où Zelas Metallium aimait se reposer en sirotant un verre de vin. Son arrivé provoqua la confusion parmi  les gardes, et une dizaine de démons aux allures bestiales s'inclinèrent sur son passage en bredouillant un compliment. Des loups s'assirent sagement et baissèrent la tête en signe de soumissions.  Xelloss eut la satisfaction de constater qu'il était toujours autant craint. Au fond de la pièce, assise sur un trône d'argent,une grande femme mince l'attendait, drapée d'une robe blanche fendue qui cachait mal ses longues jambes bronzées. Ses longs cheveux argentés encadraient son visage marqué à la manière d'un tigre. Sentant son fidèle serviteur s'approcher, elle se désintéressa un moment de son verre de cocktail et leva les yeux vers lui. Déjà, ses yeux vairons or et grenat scrutaient le nouvel arrivant pour deviner ses pensées.

Xelloss  s'approcha de sa maîtresse et posa un genou au sol. Il inclina légèrement la tête et dit :

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maîtresse ? ». Il se releva sur un signe de main de Zelas.

« Oui, Xelloss, car j'ai de nouvelles instructions pour toi. Tu sais que Lord Deep-Sea Dolphin est parvenue à libérer une partie de ses pouvoirs scellés. Elle espère récupérer tous ses pouvoirs » Zelas renifla avec  mépris. « Il semblerais qu'elle prépare quelques chose contre nous. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer espionner dans son palais, ses milliers de serviteurs pourraient t'abîmer. »

Xelloss sourit légèrement en s'imaginant défaire à lui seul la moitié des soldats et gardes de leur ennemie.

« Cependant, j'ai envoyé quelques espions sans valeurs, qui, avant de mourir, ont eu le temps de me fournir quelques informations. Il semblerais que Dolphin soit en train de faire fusionner une grande partie de ses serviteurs pour créer une arme secrète quelle pourrait utiliser contre nous. Rien n'est encore sûr, néanmoins je veux prendre un maximum de précautions pour que nous ne soyons pas surpris. C'est pourquoi j'en appelle à toi… »

Xelloss ne pu cacher son brusque intérêt. Zelas eut un sourire légèrement sadique en voyant sa réaction. Visiblement, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre !

« Que puis je faire pour vous servir, Maîtresse ? » demanda t il en faisant une courbette exagérée. Zelas sourit un peu plus, ménageant son effet.

« C'est simple, tu vas aller dans les Monts Kataar et tu vas convaincre un dragon puissant de s'allier à toi pour détruire la menace ! »

Xelloss ouvrit grand les yeux :

« NANI !?!?! » Pus il tenta vainement de se ressaisir et de masquer son trouble. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était gêné « Euh, je veux dire…vous savez que s'allier à un dragon pour détruire un ennemi commun n'est déjà pas une mince affaire. Alors pour le convaincre de détruire un démon qui ne menace que des démons… »

« Débrouille toi, utilise la force si il le faut, mais allie toi à un dragon. Milgazia a peur de toi, il ne refusera sûrement pas si tu le menaces de détruire les siens. Valgave aussi est très puissant. Quant à cette petite dragonne…comment l'appelais tu déj ?_Zelas regarda ses longs ongles magnifiquement manucuré d'un air détaché_...Ah oui !…Filia… elle sera sûrement ravie d'accomplir cette tache avec toi… » Zelas sourit malgré elle en se souvenant de l'étrange relation qui avait lié son prêtre général  à cette petite dragonne capricieuse et écervelée, qui avait néanmoins eu  le pouvoir d'abattre Dark Star…et le pouvoir de faire sortir de ses gonds l'imperturbable Xelloss ! « Nous aurons sûrement besoin de la magie du Chaos pour détruire la créature que Deep-Sea est en train de former. »

« Mais…pourquoi ne pas demander à Lina Inverse ? Ou à sa sœur, Luna ? Quant à Valgave et Filia, je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent. Et puis Valgave doit être très jeune à l'heure qu'il est…il faudra attendre des centaines d'années avant qu'il n'est la puissance des Anciens Dragons…si Filia l'éduque convenablement. » Et cela, Xelloss en doutait fort. L'image d'un Valgave haut comme trois pommes et habillé en rose bonbon avec un petit nœud dans les cheveux s'imposa dans son esprit. Cette vision lui donna des sueurs froides, et il frissonna. Zelas se pencha un peu plus vers son serviteur :

« Crois tu que tu pourras convaincre l'une des sœurs Inverse de se mêler encore une fois à des affaires de Mazoku ? Et si le Laguna Blade n'est pas suffisant, crois-tu que Lina utilisera le Giga Slave, au risque de détruire le monde, pour si peu ? Hellmaster Phibrizo a faillit réussir, en prenant en otage le seul pour qui elle était capable de prendre un tel risque…et voit où cela l'a men ! »

Xelloss commençait à être à cour d'argument :

« Lorsque Filia et moi avons détruit Dark Star, nous avions Lina et l'arme Garveila pour concentrer et amplifier nos pouvoirs. Sans eux… »

Zelas le coupa immédiatement

« La créature que tu devras affronter sera bien moins puissante que Dark Star, de plus je compte sur toi pour l'attaquer avant qu'elle ne soit achevée. Tu sais joindre la lumière à l'obscurité. Cela sera suffisant. »

« Mais… » tenta Xelloss.

« Il suffit ! » reprit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix « Ce sont mes ordres. Ne discute pas ! Va, je compte sur toi. »

Xelloss s'inclina une dernière fois

« Bien, Maîtresse » Puis il disparut.

Zelas sourit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle savait que Filia avait emménagée dans les Monts Kataar, pour une raison inconnue. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait bien rigoler !


	5. chap 4

Bon, après un long silence, je reviens pour vous donnez la suite de cette histoire, malgré le peu de lecteurs, il semblerait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je tiendrais mon pari de faire la plus longue des fanfics françaises sur Slay. Et je remercie  Xellis 182   pour avoir relevé ce défi. Si vous lisez ceci, dites ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait.

          Filia inspecta sa vingtaine d'élèves et sous-fifres, tous sous forme dragon. Tous baissaient piteusement la tête, et n'osaient lever les yeux sur elle. Silencieux, ils attendaient avec appréhension la tempête.

« Qu'est ce qui vous à pris ??!! Sortir des Monts Kataar, seuls, sans permission, sans protections ?!? Que feriez vous si un Mazoku traînait dans les parages…je doute que la paix les empêche de ''s'amuser'' à tuer quelques dragons de temps en temps. Et les humains !! Votre forme humaine n'est pas encore parfaite ! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du ''Pot au Feu Surprise'' !!!! Ne savez vous pas que notre chair est très prisée par ces ingrats d'humains ?!?Vous voulez finir à la casserole, c'est ça ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que les humains ne découvrent notre refuge ?!? »

L'un des jeunes dragons, le plus hardi, releva la tête, et dit, non sans arrogance :

« On voulaient juste découvrir le monde extérieur et s'amuser un peu. On s'ennuie, ici, il ne se passe rien. On se demande pourquoi on nous forme pour protéger les Monts Kataar, alors que notre champ protecteur et la forêt sont largement suffisants pour éloigner humains et Mazoku de bas rang ! »

Cette réponse lui value un violent coup de massue sur le crâne.

« Petit imbécile ! » tempêta une Filia de bien  méchante humeur. « On n'est jamais trop prudent. Imagine le désastre si un seul Mazoku puissant nous attaquait ! Depuis que le sceau posé par les Mazoku a été levé après la destruction de Lord Phibrizo, les Ryuzoku reprennent peu à peu leurs pouvoirs d'antan. Mais nous sommes encore loin de faire le poids. Alors nous devons rester prêts ! »

« Bien…. » dit le jeune dragon en se frottant le crâne sur lequel une grosse bosse poussait déjà.

Filia allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se figea brusquement. Des frissons parcoururent son immense corps tout entier, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les autres dragons la regardaient, inquiets. La jeune dragonne noire qui avait conduit Filia le jour de son arrivée s'approcha.

« Filia-sama ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Filia ne répondit pas. Elle en était sûre. Un Mazoku très puissant était tout près. Elle réagissait à son aura comme si elle en était allergique. A force de parler des Mazoku, ils étaient apparut. Le premier choc passé, Filia réagit au quart de tour. Elle était ici pour défendre les Monts Kataar. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait ! Elle se tourna vers le plus jeune des dragons dont elle avait la charge.

« Raziel ! Va voir le seigneur Milgazia, et dit lui qu'un Mazoku très puissant vient de  franchir notre écran de protection et est entré dans les Monts Kataar, dans un but encore inconnu. Dis lui que moi et ma section allons à sa rencontre, et que nous aurons peut être besoin de renfort. Il ne faut surtout pas agresser ce Démon sans être sûre que ses intensions sont néfastes, sinon il pourra nous détruire sans difficultés. »

Tous les dragons ouvrirent des yeux horrifiés. La plupart n'avaient encore jamais vus de Mazoku de leur vie. Ils voulaient de l'action?  Ils allaient être servis !

Le jeune Raziel inclina la tête et s'envola précipitamment.

      Xelloss se matérialisa sur la crête de l'un des Monts, suivit par une dizaine de Mazoku moins puissant sous ses ordres, qui étaient là plus pour impressionner les Dragons qu'autre chose, et se demanda pourquoi les dragons avaient posés un bouclier si fragile autour des Monts Kataar. Lui et ses sous fifres n'avaient pas eu la moindre difficulté à franchir une barrière qui était sensée protéger des milliers de dragons, alors qu'il n'aurait pu abaisser même un seul  de la dizaine de boucliers que les dragons d'or avait posés pour protéger Garveila. Décidemment, les Ryuzoku avaient un sens peu aiguisé de la logique et des priorités !!!Il resta quelques minutes à  observer le vol tranquille de milliers de dragons, au dessus et au dessous de lui, qui ne semblaient pas même avoir remarqués son  apparition. Il se demanda pourquoi Filia avait été si réceptive à son aura, alors que tous ces dragons n'étaient pas dérangés par sa présence, puis reporta son regard sur les bâtiments qui abritaient les Ryuzoku, et constata que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait seize ans de cela. Où pouvait donc être Milgazia ? Xelloss se demanda si il serait de bon goût de demander à un dragon son chemin. Il pouffa de rire en imaginant la réaction d'un pauvre dragon affolé.  Mais il n'eut pas à mettre ce projet à exécution. Au loin, un groupe de dragon approchait. Une petite vingtaine. Rien de bien méchant pour Xelloss. En principe, il venait en paix, mais si l'une de ces pauvres créatures venait à l'attaquer, il se ferait un plaisir de rompre la trêve. Un sourire cruel et impatient se forma sur ses lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que les dragons approchaient, il distingua qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de dragon essentiellement blanc et noir. Du menu fretin, en somme. Un Dragon d'Or semblait les diriger. Ce Dragon d'Or…Xelloss ouvrit des yeux hallucinés quand il le reconnut.

Filia fonçait, et les jeunes dragons derrière elle avaient quelque peine à la suivre. Mais, courageusement, ils accéléraient à la suite de leur maîtresse, bien décidé à défendre les Monts, au péril de leur vie si il le fallait. Filia se demandait quel Mazoku serait assez fou pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Malgré leur puissance, peu de Mazoku pourraient sortir indemne des Monts Kataar, où résidaient des milliers de dragons. Sa curiosité et son impatience grandissaient à chaque seconde, la poussant à accélérer sans cesse. Son appréhension aussi. Serait elle à la hauteur ? Il était évident que le Mazoku qui avait eu l'audace de franchir leur bouclier de protection n'était pas un débutant. D'autant plus que son intrusion risquait de détruire la paix fragile. Elle fixait le Mazoku en question, qui ne faisait pas un geste. Elle ralentit. Mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Un Mazoku puissant n'aurait aucun mal à les détruire à distance, avant même qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre.

« Préparez vos sorts de protection, et un bouclier de niveau quatre au cas ou il attaquerait » ordonna Filia à ses élèves. Mais quand elle se retourna  pour voir le Mazoku qui était maintenant assez proche, elle eut un choc. Xelloss !!!!Lui ici ?!? Que voulait il encore ? Et si il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer les dragons des Monts Kataar, comme autrefois ? En plus, il était accompagné par d'autres Mazoku. Elle savait très bien que dans ce cas, elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour se mesurer à lui, et encore moins si il n'était pas seul, malgré les pouvoirs cachés qui lui avait été révélé il y a dix ans. Filia tenta vainement de faire taire cette panique grandissante en elle, qu'elle risquait de communiquer à ses alliés, et que ce namagomi  ne manquerais pas de sentir. Après tout, il ne l'avait peut être pas reconnu. Son aura avait changée depuis quelle avait été en contact avec la Clare Bible, et cet imbécile de Mazoku ne savait sûrement pas distinguer un Dragon d'Or d'un autre. Cette pensée la rassura un moment. Constatant que les Mazoku n'avaient pas été agressif, elle entreprit de se poser devant lui avec ses élèves pour parlementer, sans baisser sa garde pour autant. Elle croisa le regard améthyste de Xelloss, dont les yeux, une fois n'est pas coutume, étaient ouvert. Il semblait vaguement amusé, et la regarda avec insistance, renforçant le malaise de Filia. Elle était sur le point d'atterrir quand Xelloss rompit le lourd silence :

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Comme on se retrouve, Filia-san !!! Tu t'es reconvertie en chien de garde ? »  demanda-t-il, un radieux sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

Filia manqua son atterrissage et s'écrasa lamentablement sur la crête, sous l'œil surpris de tous ses élèves, impassible des Mazoku, et amusé de Xelloss.

Il s'approche d'elle et posa une main sur son énorme tête, en demandant innocemment :

« Bah alors, Filia-san ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de retrouver ton Mazoku préfér ? »

Un jeune dragon s'interposa :

« A…Arrière démon ! Ne touchez pas à Filia-sama, ou sinon… »

Xelloss l'ignora royalement et se pencha  vers une Filia qui se remettait du choc.

« ''Filia-sama '', hein… ? Les dragons doivent être vraiment désespérés… »

Xelloss disparut soudainement pour éviter l'immense queue qui manqua de peu de le faucher. L'instant d'après, elle était sur ses pattes, fulminante.

« Comment oses tu, ignoble namagomi ? Je ne te permets pas ! »

Les Mazoku comme les Ryuzoku qui observaient la scène ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Les Mazoku surtout se demandait qui pouvait être cette petite dragonne prétentieuse qui insultait ainsi leur maître. Il n'y avait aucun doute que celui-ci allait la détruire d'un instant à l'autre. Les Ryuzoku furent pris de panique et se placèrent devant leur maîtresse, espérant ainsi la protéger de l'attaque terrible que le chef des Mazoku n'allait pas tarder à lancer. Quant à Xelloss, il frissonna, mais garda le contrôle, au grand soulagement des Ryuzoku, et à l'indignation des Mazoku. Comment ? Xelloss Metallium ne répondait pas à un tel affront de la part d'un simple Dragon d'Or ? Mais Xelloss n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Après tout, à la fin de leur voyage, il y a quinze ans, il avait presque réussit à s'habituer. Il essaya de masquer son trouble, et répliqua naturellement, cette fois en poussant l'audace jusqu'à poser un main sur son museau, comme s'il eut s'agit d'un animal de compagnie :

« Toujours aussi hargneuse, Fifi ? Allons, allons…calme toi…chuuuuut…sois sage !!!As tu eu ta ration de carottes, aujourd'hui ? »

Comme prévu, Filia fut scandalisée par ces familiarités, et encore plus par le fait d'être traitée comme un animal. Rouge de honte, elle prit sa forme humaine pour éviter une autre raillerie, sous le regard triomphant et intéressé de Xelloss. Il constata que son style vestimentaire avait totalement changé. Elle portait une tunique blanche et or, largement ouverte dans le dos, sûrement pour lui permettre de sortir ses ailes en conservant sa forme humaine, bien plus pratique pour les déplacements. Ses espèces de gros joyaux qu'elle portait sur sa tête blonde avaient disparus, pour laisser la place à deux minces rubans blancs au bout desquels se balançaient de petits anneaux d'or. Ses longues oreilles étaient à présent découvertes, révélant sa nature non humaine. Le bandeau qu'elle portait autrefois à son front avait également changé, et représentait deux croissants de lune encadrant une pierre translucide qui étincelait au soleil. Elle portait des grandes bottes blanches, différentes des anciennes. Xelloss constata aussi avec satisfaction que les jambes de Filia étaient maintenant visibles, et quelle portait toujours sa jarretière. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir l'embêter avec ça ! Hélas, à cette fameuse jarretière, l'énorme massue était toujours accrochée, comme pour dissuader quiconque d'essayer d'en profiter. Mais surtout, détail étrange, un symbole bleu était visible sur son bras gauche. Filia s'aperçut  qu'il la détaillait, et rougit plus encore.

  Il jeta un regard aux autres dragons qui semblaient tétanisés, et tout aussi vexés qu'elle. L'affront que Xelloss avait fait subir à Filia s'appliquait aussi à eux ! L'un d'eux réagit :

« Filia-sama, vous connaissez ce Mazoku ? Lui, en tout cas, à l'air de bien vous connaître ! »

Filia répondit, agacée.

« Evidemment que je le connais ! C'est Xelloss Metallium, dont j'ai dû subir la présence il y a quinze ans, pour réaliser la Prophétie du Chaos »

Tous les élèves connaissaient l'histoire de la Prophétie du Chaos qui avait précédée la chute de Dark Star et des Dragons d'Or serviteur du Seigneur Dragon du feu Vrabazard. Mais tous connaissaient surtout Xelloss et son effroyable réputation, celui qui avait décimé les légions de Dragons d'Or qui défendaient les Monts Kataar il y a plus de mille ans, celui que même Milgazia-sama craignait. Et tous les élèves se mirent à trembler, leur terreur renforçant la satisfaction de Xelloss qui leur jeta un regard faussement menaçant. Et pour ne surtout pas laisser le dernier mot à Filia, il revint à la charge :

« En tout cas, le moment où tu te transformes est toujours aussi intéressant, Fifi. Et ton nouveau look…ne laisserait pas même un Mazoku indifférent !!! »

Xelloss fit un clin d'œil à ses subordonnés, qui durent reconnaître en eux même que leur chef avait raison.

S'en était trop pour Filia. Elle s'approcha doucement de Xelloss. Ses yeux baissés étaient dans l'ombre. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Namagomi… »

« Oui, Fifi ?... »

Filia saisit brusquement sa masse et se jeta sur lui : « TU VAS CREVER !!!!! »


	6. chap 5

Bon, encore un chapitre, je suis en forme aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Comme on dit : READ AND REVIEW !!!!!

De mauvaise grâce, Filia conduisit Xelloss et ses acolytes dans le bureau de son maître. Par pur esprit de revanche, et pour lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir auparavant, elle prit bien soin de le faire passer devant la fresque sur lequel il était représenté de manière grotesque. Distinguant l'imperceptible rictus d'un Xelloss qui se découvrait victime du sens de l'humour (limité) des Ryuzoku, elle décida, à son tour, d'en rajouter une couche. Elle se pencha vers lui, le regarda avec insistance, fit mine de comparer le vrai Xelloss avec sa représentation et dit avec un sourire désarmant de candeur :

« Je ne comprend pas…il est très ressemblant, pourtant ! »

Puis elle s'éloigna pour qu'il n'entende pas son fou rire. Xelloss la suivit en grommelant, et les sous fifres, dont la véritable mission dictée par Zelas était de surveiller le comportement de Xelloss face à cette dragonne, comprirent pourquoi Zelas s'intéressait tellement à la situation. Enfin, Filia et ses indésirables hôtes arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Milgazia. Filia frappa les trois coups et murmura de façon imperceptible, pour que les Mazoku ne puisse pas retenir ce mot de passe : « Soram Izu Dena ». Aussitôt, la porte s'ébranla. Milgazia semblait sur le point de se transformer pour s'envoler par la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers Filia.

« Ah, te voila ! Ton messager vient d'arriver, et j'apprends qu'un Mazoku est tout proche. J'étais sur le point de te rejoindre, et… » Milgazia s'interrompit brusquement et écarquilla les yeux en distinguant le Mazoku qui émergeait de l'ombre pour se rapprocher de son bras droit, une Filia qui le regardait d'un air embarrassé.

« Voil » dit elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Milgazia regarda le Mazoku d'un air ahuri.

« Que veux tu ? Que viens tu faire ici ? »

« Yare yare, pas de panique, blondinette Milgazia tressaillit mais ne releva pasJe suis ici en paix ! Du moins….pour l'instant… »Puis, se tournant vers Filia

« Fifi-chan, peux tu nous laisser entre hommes responsables un moment ? » Filia, qui appréciait de moins en moins les surnoms que lui attribuait Xelloss, et qui se méfiait de plus en plus, lui jeta un regard noir puis regarda son maître avec des yeux suppliants. Mais Milgazia ne céda pas.

« Sort, Filia ! » Puis se tournant vers Xelloss : « Mais tes sous-fifres doivent aussi partir, et s'éloigner des Monts Kataar ! »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer… » Xelloss jeta un bref regard à ses subordonnés, qui se volatilisèrent, et Filia sortit. Milgazia désigna un fauteuil au Mazoku, qui s'assis en prenant bien ses aises.

« Bien ! Il est maintenant temps de parler affaire. Je serais bref. Vous savez sans doute que la combinaison des pouvoirs des Mazoku avec ceux des Ryuzoku permet de créer la magie du Chaos, dont la puissance est immense. » Milgazia approuva d'un signe de tête. « Or, mon maître aurais besoin d'un Ryuzoku pour lier ses pouvoirs aux miens. Un Ryuzoku très puissant, car nous n'aurons pas l'arme Garveila pour renforcer nos pouvoirs. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? »

« Vous voulez que je m'associe à vous pour détruire une menace ? Quelle menace ? Quels sont les enjeux ? »

« C'est simple, la menace en question  ne vous concerne pas, vous autres dragons. Un Mazoku puissant que l'un des Lord est en train de former pour attaquer mon maître et son armée. Mais il va de soi que si vous refusez de m'aider… »

« Vous nous détruirez … » continua Milgazia en soupirant. « En d'autre termes, votre marché ne nous laisse pas trop d'options. Néanmoins, je pense que quelqu'un serait plus approprié pour accomplir cette tache… »

Xelloss ouvrit des yeux surpris :

« Vous voulez peut-être parler de Filia-san ? C'est vrai que son pouvoir était suffisant pour détruire Dark Star lorsque nous avions Garveila. Mais aujourd'hui… »

« Filia est plus puissante que vous ne l'imaginez. Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez bien… » Milgazia eut un petit sourire discret, chose rare chez lui.

Xelloss se gratta la tête :

« Bien ? Euh…façon de parler… »

« Elle a accepté de partager ses pouvoirs avec les votre, croyez moi, très peu de Ryuzoku l'auraient fait, question de dignité. Mais aussi parce que partager ses pouvoirs est très dangereux pour un dragon…d'autant plus quand le partenaire est un puissant Mazoku »

« Vous me flattez ! » dit Xelloss avec un sourire mauvais.

« Là n'était pas mon intention » répliqua Milgazia du ton le plus sérieux du monde « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me faire confiance. Je ne peux que vous promettre que Filia est susceptible de vous être utile. A condition qu'elle accepte, bien entendu ! Mais je crois hélas que vous trouverez aisément les moyens de la convaincre… »

« Je crois aussi » approuva Xelloss avec le même sourire malsain. « Mais dite moi ? N'êtes vous pas en train de sacrifier l'un de vos subordonnés pour sauver votre peau ? » demanda-t-il, un œil ouvert et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Je savais que les Dragons d'Or étaient des lâches, et pourtant vous m'étonnerez toujours… »

Milgazia n'entra pas dans son jeu, et ne se mit pas en colère. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête :

« Croyez ce que vous voulez ! De toute façon, si Filia refuse, vous pourrez toujours revenir, et je vous aiderais. Pas de bonne grâce, mais je vous aiderais. »

« Sage résolution ! » conclut Xelloss

         Filia était retournée auprès de ses élèves, qui discutaient avec frénésie sur les derniers évènements. Elle était inquiète. Et si Xelloss faisait du mal à Milgazia-sama ? Dans ce cas, les dragons  du Monts Kataar étaient perdus. Il faudrait peu de temps aux Mazoku pour attaquer les Monts Kataar et exterminer les Ryuzoku. Filia frissonna à cette idée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsque qu'un certain namagomi apparut devant elle, avec aux lèvres ce sourire qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

« Que veux tu encore ? J'espère que Milgazia-sama va bien, sinon, tu goûteras à ma massue ! » dit elle en sortant son arme préférée, menaçante.

« Ma, ma, Fi-chan ! Tout va bien ! Je suis juste venu te proposer un march ! »

« Un march ? » reprit Filia, qui ne parvint pas à cacher son brusque intérêt. « Quel genre de march ? » 

« Quelle impatience, Fi-chan ! Je suis sûr qu'une jeune dragonne pleine de vigueur comme toi brûle d'envie de faire ses preuves. Que dirais tu d'aller bousiller un vilain Mazoku ? »

   Filia lui jeta un regard surpris, mais se ressaisit et lança d'un ton méprisant : « si ça pouvait être toi… »

Xelloss eut un rictus, mais se ressaisit à son tour, pour ne pas laisser à Filia le plaisir de le voir s'énerver. Au fond, Filia était un peu comme un Mazoku ! Il lui exposa ses projets :

   « Un  Mazoku crée par un Lord Mazoku risque de nuire fortement aux intérêts de mon maître, et du même coup aux miens. Nous avons besoin d'un Ryuzoku puissant et intelligent tel que toi pour détruire avec moi cette immonde créature ! »

Mais Filia n'était pas dupe des belles paroles de Xelloss. Pire, ses flatteries l'agaçaient d'avantage, comme si il s'était moqué ouvertement d'elle.

« Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'aider parce tu as des ennuis ? Pourquoi  risquerais je ma vie, alors qu'il m'est bien plus profitable de vous laisser vous entretuer ? »

« Alors c'est non ? » demanda Xelloss avec une contrariété feinte. « Bon, tant pis ! J'irais voir ailleurs ! »

   Cette fois, Filia ne masqua pas sa surprise ! Xelloss abandonnait si vite ?!

« Ailleurs ? Mais ailleurs o ? »

 Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini. Comme par vengeance, Xelloss s'approcha de Filia et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue. Filia en eut le souffle coupé, et n'eut même pas le réflexe de corriger l'impertinent.  Elle tomba à genou, rouge de la tête aux pieds.

«Sore wa…himitsu desu ! » Xelloss disparut en riant, très content de lui, tandis que des apprentis de Filia, qui n'avaient rien manqués de l'étrange scène même si ils n'avaient rien entendus de la conversation, se précipitaient vers leur maîtresse.

« Filia-sama ! Vous allez bien ? »  Filia se retourna et vit que la majorité de ses élèves restaient à une distance respectueuse, un air dégoûté sur leur visage humain.

L'un d'eux pris la parole :

« Pardonnez nous, Filia-sama ! Nous ne pouvons nous approcher plus ! Vous êtes sûrement atteinte par une malédiction à présent ! Il faut vous purifier, ou aucun de nous ne vous approchera plus ! »

Filia soupira. Ce maudit namagomi …!!!


	7. chap 6

Encore un chapitre, et l'histoire se lance enfin. Au fait, j'ai considérée que la Wolf Pack Island, la mer des Démons,etc…se trouvaient dans le plan astral, et j'ai donné ma propre interprétation de ce monde, même si je ne crois pas que l'auteur l'imaginais comme ça. Mais tant pis, une fanfic reste une fanfic…

Xelloss réapparut au milieu d'un groupe de dragons noir qui le regardèrent avec effroi. Tous à présent savaient que le terrible Xelloss était parmi eux. Il souriait encore de sa blague ! Décidemment, le coup du baiser marchait à tous les coups, qu'il s'agisse d'une humaine ou d'une dragonne. A l'heure qu'il est, Filia devait déjà être la proie des rumeurs les plus farfelues !  Le Mazoku repéra tout de suite sa future victime, et s'approcha du jeune Val. Il allait bien s'amuser. Si il n'avait pas insisté auprès de Filia, c'était parce il n'aurait pas été amusant si elle avait accepté sans qu'il n'est besoin de la contraindre un peu. Il eut ce petit sourire sadique, typiquement Mazoku, et le jeune Val tourna la tête vers lui comme si il avait senti sa présence. Xelloss ferma les yeux et présenta son sourire le plus engageant.

« Ravi de te voir, Ancien Dragon ! J'ai…beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! »

Va se braqua immédiatement et lui répondit d'un ton hostile :

« Que veux tu, Mazoku ! Il parait que tu cherches des noises à ma mère et que tu t'amuses  à l'humilier ! Comment oses tu venir me voir ! »

Face à l'arrogance du gamin, Xelloss eut ce fameux rictus qu'il réservait à cette famille de dragon colérique, mais reconstruit un sourire conciliant et dit :

« Le même que sa mère ! N'as-tu pas peur de t'adresser à Xelloss Metallium de cette façon… » puis il ajouta, un sourire Mazoku aux lèvre : « Il pourrait t'arriver malheur…Valgave ! » Val frissonna mais soutint le regard de son interlocuteur : « Je n'ai peur de rien ! Et mon nom est Valteira, même si tout le monde m'appel Val ! Pas Valgrave, ou je ne sais pas quoi…. !! Mais dite moi clairement…Que me voulez vous ?!? »

Xelloss sourit d'un air amus :

« Sore wa…himitsu desu ! Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir ! » Avisant des dragons qui s'approchaient dans l'espoir de protéger le petit Val de leurs maigres pouvoirs, Xelloss attrapa Val, et avant que ce dernier n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils disparurent ensemble devant les Ryuzoku impuissants.

Val se retrouva dans les bras de Xelloss, à environ trois mètres du sol. Il devina instantanément ce qui allait lui arriver, mais, encore mal entraîné, il n'eut pas le temps de déployer ses ailes quand Xelloss le lâcha avec un sourire sadique. Il s'écrasa contre  un dallage froid et dur, et mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Maudit Mazoku ! Heureusement que les dragons étaient solides ! Val leva la tête et entreprit de deviner où Xelloss l'avait téléporté. Son regard croisa celui d'une grande femme aux cheveux argent dont les étranges yeux vairons le détaillaient avec une expression mi dédaigneuse mi amusée. Elle pointa une main surchargée de bracelets vers lui et lui fit signe d'approcher tandis que Xelloss apparaissait auprès d'elle. Val se sentit tout à coup terriblement intimidé, et essaya de refouler sa panique. Son instinct lui criait que la jeune femme était un Mazoku terriblement puissant, qu'il fallait qu'il fuit immédiatement. Et pourtant ses jambes refusaient de désobéir à cette main gracile, à ce regard pénétrant. De toute façon, un rapide regard autour de lui était  suffisant pour se dissuader de commettre toutes fantaisies. L'endroit était inconnu, obscure, et de nombreux gardes le surveillaient dans l'ombre. La jeune femme pris la parole :

« C'est donc toi Val, le petit protégé de Filia ? Je t'imaginais un peu plus impressionnant, même sous forme humaine. Les Anciens Dragons ne sont pas plus effrayants que les Dragons d'Or…et c'est toi, Valgave qui a fusionné avec Dark Star pour détruire et "purifier" le monde?! Vraiment, j'ai peine à le croire! »

Val recula d'un pas, stupéfait.

« Que…que dites vous ! Vous vous trompez de personne ! Je suis Valteira, je n'ai que 14 ans et j'ai été recueilli par Filia Ul Copt, gardienne des Monts Kataar,  lors de la disparition de mon clan ! Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, ni qui est ce Dark Star ! Mais d'abord, qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?! »

« Quel enfant impatient !» dit  Zelas avec un rire moqueur. « Tout d'abord, sache que tu t'adresses avec tant de familiarités au Lord Mazoku Zelas Metallium, et que je ne suis sûrement pas aussi patiente que ta mère » A ces mots, Val déglutit. Etant donnée la « patience » de sa mère, il ne voulait pas imaginer comment serait celle-ci.  Zelas  se pencha un peu plus vers lui « Ensuite, tu es bien Valgave, ancien serviteur de Garve, et tu devrais poser quelques questions à ton irresponsable de mère. Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi ton clan avait disparut ? » Val tressaillit. Evidemment  qu'il se l'était toujours demand ! Sa mère lui répondait à chaque fois que les siens avaient disparut des suites d'une épidémie, il y a quinze ans de cela ! Et Milgazia ne voulais jamais lui donner de détails! A y bien réfléchir, Val pouvait tirer profit de la situation en apprenant la vérité auprès de ces Mazoku. Mais quelque chose lui disait que la vérité n'allait pas lui plaire ! Néanmoins, il était évident que ces Mazoku tentaient de le manipuler en lui racontant des mensonges. Comment aurait t il pu êtres un serviteur de Garve ? Le Lord Garve était mort un an avant sa naissance ! Ces Mazoku ne croyaient quand même pas qu'il ne savait pas compter ! Xelloss coupa court ses méditations :

« Quant à la dernière question, tu peux être tranquille ! Tes pouvoirs de gamin ne nous intéressent pas ! C'est ta mère que nous voulons…espérons pour toi qu'elle sera prête à nous aider, maintenant… » ajouta-t-il d'un ton joueur. « Ca serait dommage pour les Ryuzoku de perdre un aussi bon  élément que toi ! »

Val ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et hurla :

« Que lui voulez vous ?! Où suis-je ? Laissez moi repartir »

Xelloss eut un petit rire :

« Tu es dans le plan astral, sur la Wolf Pack Island ! Je te déconseille d'essayer de te téléporter vers ton monde ! Tu es bien loin d'avoir acquis la puissance nécessaire pour passer d'une dimension à l'autre. Tu es en ce moment dans ton corps astral. Ton corps physique a disparut. Il n'y a que moi ou mon maître qui puissent te renvoyer d'où tu viens en restructurant ton corps. Si tu tentes une restructuration par toi-même, tu resteras coincé à jamais entre les deux dimensions, entre ton corps physique et ton corps astral. Tu comprends mieux ta situation ? »  ajouta-t-il en se délectant de la frayeur de l'enfant « Quant à ta mère… elle ne réussira jamais à entrer dans le plan astral avec son expérience actuelle, et je doute qu'elle prenne le risque de perdre son corps pour toujours. Elle aura donc besoin de moi pour te sauver. Elle coopérera, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Mais que lui voulez vous, à la fin ! » hurla un Val de plus en plus en colère « En quoi peut-elle vous aider ?! Si c'est ce que vous espérez, ma mère ne vous aidera pas à détruire des dragons,  même pour me sauver. Vous perdez votre temps ! » grogna Val en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Xelloss allait répondre, mais cette fois,  Zelas  le coupa

« Sore wa...himitsu desu! » dit elle avec un grand sourire


End file.
